Flower
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: Karena keindahan bunga tak sebanding dengan apa yang dimiliki seorang Yamanaka Ino. / Itachi & Ino / DLDR!


Title : Flower

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Straight, Het, Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Di sebuah taman dengan berbagai bunga di dalamnya, berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup hembusan halus dari sapaan angin. Banyaknya jenis bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarnya sama sekali tak menutupi kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya.

Semerbak harum bunga tak menghilangkan aroma lavender yang menguar alami dari tubuh langsingnya. Sungguh mahakarya Tuhan dalam menciptakan sosok wanita. Yamanaka Ino, begitu menarik perhatian pengunjung di taman itu untuk sekedar meliriknya.

Tak hanya pria, beberapa wanita memuji kecantikan yang menjadi ciri khas dalam dirinya. Sebutkan nama Yamanaka Ino, satu kata yang terpikir adalah cantik. Bukan hanya memiliki paras bak bidadari, gadis _blonde_ itu juga memiliki hati yang putih bersih. Kecantikan luar dalam menjadi sesuatu yang melekat tak dapat dielakkan.

Sesekali ia menyentuh beberapa bunga di taman itu untuk sekedar mengagumi keindahannya. Ketertarikannya akan tumbuhan yang memiliki nilai estetis tinggi itu memang besar. Tanyakan sebuah nama bunga, maka ia akan menjelaskan hingga ke hal yang paling terkecil.

Polesan _lipgloss_ di bibir ranumnya memberikan kesan bercahaya dari bagian wajahnya. Lentiknya bulu mata yang menghiasi mata indahnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tak bisa menolak untuk memuji. Layaknya bunga yang menarik perhatian banyak orang, begitupun Ino. Dimanapun ia berada, mata dunia akan melirik padanya, tak diragukan.

"Dia terlambat." Ucapnya pelan sambil melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan kirinya.

Benar. Bukan tanpa alasan gadis itu datang ke taman yang berada di pusat kota. Seseorang mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini. Bisakah disebut sebagai kekasih? Ya, benar. Kekasih hatinya mengajak Ino untuk datang ke taman. Karena kebetulan kampus Ino tak berada jauh dari taman itu, ia berangkat ke taman terlebih dahulu tanpa sang kekasih.

Berjanji untuk bertemu sekitar pukul dua siang, ini sudah lebih sepuluh menit. Ino cukup memaklumi hal itu mengingat kekasihnya adalah sosok pemuda yang cukupㅡah tidak, sangat sibuk. Dan ketika sang kekasih mengajaknya untuk berkencan, Ino adalah pihak yang paling bersemangat. Pasalnya amat sulit bagi mereka berdua bahkan hanya untuk bertatap wajah.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman untuk mencari seseorang yang ia tunggu. Tak mendapatkan hasil apapun, ia beralih ke ponsel untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa tak ada panggilan ataupun pesan.

Duapuluh lima menit telah berlalu. Ino jenuh sekarang. Hampir saja ia tergoda untuk menuruti keinginan dalam hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya membatalkan kencan hari ini, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Mungkin terlambat lima atau sepuluh menit dapat Ino wajari selama ini. Kekasihnya adalah seseorang yang amat menghargai waktu, jadi tak mungkin jika ia membiarkan seseorang menunggu lebih dari sepuluh menit. Tapi sekarang apa?

Yamanaka Ino menghela napas berat. Berdiri duduk, berdiri duduk menjadi kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan sejak tadi. Ponselnya pun turut tak memberi tanda bahwa seseorang disana akan memberi kabar. Ino sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ingatlah, Ino sedang kesal tapi ia malah memperlihatkan tampang lucu membuat siapa saja ingin mencubit kedua sisi pipinya.

"Itachi- _kun_..." Ujarnya lirih.

Sementara di sisi lain, seorang pemuda tinggi tengah mengatur napasnya setelah melakukan adegan berlari yang lumayan dramatis. Mencoba mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, ia merapikan kemeja yang sedikit teracak. Langkah kakinya mulai kembali terlihat santai ketika ia memasuki sebuah taman.

Pendar _onyx_ nya mendapati sosok seorang gadis yang benar-benar ia kenal. Gadis dengan rambut panjang itu berdiri membelakanginya dengan gerakan yang sedikit gelisah. Dengan sekali melihat gerak gerik itu saja ia bisa menebak dengan tepat bahwa sang gadis tengah menunggu seseorang atau lebih tepatnya menunggu dirinya.

Uchiha Itachiㅡpemuda tampan yang menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih dari Yamanaka Ino. Tiga tahun sudah pemuda tampan itu menjalin kasih dengan Ino. Sebagai pasangan kekasih yang amatlah serasi karena sama-sama memiliki paras rupawan, keduanya jarang terlibat dalam sebuah pertengkaran. Lagipula waktu bersama mereka tak banyak.

Karena Itachi yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuatnya terpaksa harus merelakan waktu yang seharusnya ia habiskan bersama Ino. Meski begitu, Itachi beruntung mendapatkan seorang Ino yang tak pernah mengeluh apalagi kecewa berat dengan waktu Itachi yang jarang tersisa untuk berkencan.

Menyempatkan waktu di tengah kesibukannya seperti hari ini adalah hal yang lumayan sulit Itachi lakukan. Tapi, jika tidak mengambil kesempatan ini, kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan pujaan hatinya? Meskipun terlambat untuk datang ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan, setidaknya Itachi datang.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu sedikit menarik napasnya. Menyembunyikan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke balik punggungnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah dimana Ino berdiri. Gadis Yamanaka itu bahkan terlihat belum menyadari kehadiran sang kekasih hati.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang, Nona?" Goda Itachi begitu berada tepat di belakang Ino.

Yamanaka Ino menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Itachi berdiri disana. Matanya sedikit membulat sebelum kembali normal dalam waktu sekitar satu detik. Ekspresi terkejut tadi tak lagi ada begitu Ino mengubahnya menjadi ekspresi seseorang yang tengah cemberut. Lagi-lagi ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu, eh?" Kata Ino.

Itachi memperhatikan Ino yang menunjukkan ekspresi marah bak seorang anak kecil yang tak dibelikan permen. Bibir Itachi sedikit terbuka karena merasa bahwa mimik wajah Ino benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera melahap gadis muda tersebut. Kemudian Itachi terkekeh kecil dengan penuturan Ino.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" Itachi menunduk memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Ino.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino kembali membola, "Ti-Tidak usah!" Kata Ino gugup.

Gadis cantik itu membalikkan badannya untuk membelakangi Itachi. Wajahnya bersemu merah sekarang akibat kelakuan Itachi. Hanya dengan perlakuan sederhana seperti yang dilakukan Itachi tadi saja sudah berhasil membuat darah Yamanaka Ino berkumpul di wajahnya memberi kesan panas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Itachi santai.

"Kau serius? Kau benar-benar tidak peka, Itachi- _kun_!" Balas Ino menatap Itachi.

Tidak peka? Ya, kalimat itu memang sering terdengar dari mulut para gadis. Ketika mereka mengatakan kepada pasangannya untuk pergi, itu artinya kebalikannya. Ketika mereka mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, itu artinya ada yang tidak beres. Pihak pria dituntut untuk menjadi ekstra sabar nan peka dengan kalimat semacam itu. Bermain tebak lawan kata adalah apa yang biasa para gadis lemparkan pada pasangan mereka.

"Oh..." Itachi memperhatikan Ino dengan senyuman yang tak hentinya mengembang di paras tampannya.

Uchiha Itachi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Kali ini tak mendapat penolakan dari gadis Yamanaka itu. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Itachi dapat melihat dengan jelas guratan merah di kedua pipi Ino membuatnya menahan mati-matian perasaan ingin mencium pipi yang memerah itu.

"Kau gugup? Pipimu memerah." Tutur Itachi terang-terangan.

"B-Bodoh." Seru Ino sedikit memukul lengan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum lagi. Ia hanya menggoda Ino dengan kalimat tadi dan sepertinya melakukan hal seperti itu telah menjadi daftar dalam hobinya. Itachi sangat menyukai waktu dimana Ino memperlihatkan wajah merona dan gerakan gugup hanya padanya seorang.

Dengan pasti, Itachi mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ino. Pemuda itu telah menutup matanya bersiap mengecup bibir ranum di depannya. Tak menolak, Ino mengikuti kekasihnya untuk menyembunyikan _aquamarine_ nya. Satu kecupan berhasil mendarat di bibir merah Ino dengan sukses. Itachi dapat merasakan manisnya bibir Ino. Dengan buket bunga yang masih setia ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya, Itachi mencium Ino.

"Aku harap itu dapat menebus kesalahanku karena terlambat." Kata Itachi setelah melepas ciumannya.

Ino yang mendengar penuturan Itachi tadi hanya bisa menunduk malu. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk menebus sebuah kesalahan kecil. Jujur dari hati yang paling dalam, Ino merasa sangat malu dengan adegan ciuman tadi. Karena mereka sangat jarang bertemu, mungkin rasanya memang seperti ciuman pertama yang membuat jantungnya melakukan olahraga.

Itachi mengeluarkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan, "Untukmu." Ujar Itachi singkat.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ino menerima buket bunga indah itu dan sedikit menghirup aromanya.

"Aku tahu, sebuah buket bunga tak cocok untukmu." Ujar Itachi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Karena bunga itu akan merasa sedih. Keindahannya tak terlihat sempurna karena tertutupi oleh kecantikanmu." Seru Itachi diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Ino kembali dibuat bersemu dengan kalimat Itachi. Ah, ia banyak dibuat memerah hari ini karena Itachi. Namun, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Itachi bukanlah omong kosong. Pada kenyataannya, Ino memang memiliki keindahan tak kalah dari bunga atau bahkan lebih indah dari bunga. Karena itu, Itachi merasa beruntung mendapatkan seorang gadis seperti Ino.

 _"I love you, my beautiful flower."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

Holla ~ Apa kabar kalian? Aku datang lagi dengan cerita receh ini XD Jangan muntah ya karena aku _publish_ fanfic terus haha. Aku lagi belajar buat fanfic _romance_ nan _fluffy_ nih. Apakah ini sudah kerasa manisnya? Atau malah pahit? _Dakara sa_ , tolong kasih tau aku ya apakah ini sudah manis atau belum? Huhuhu :"""

Jujur, minggu ini aku sedang dalam perasaan senang karena dua fanfics aku masuk nominasi IFA 2016. Kyaaaa ~ Aku enggak nyangka banget haha mengingat ini tahun pertama aku debut sebagai _author_ di ffn dan tahun ini juga fanfics aku masuk nominasi uuuhhh ku bahagia XD Walaupun nanti enggak berakhir sebagai pemenang, tapi udah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri buat aku udah masuk nominasi haha XD Ini berkat kalian juga. Terima kasih sangat /kecup satu-satu/ :*

Oke, review kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku. Berkenan untuk meninggalkan review? _Thanks a bunch! Much love ^^_

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


End file.
